In some modern networks, networking software may be configured to run on dedicated hardware. In many such cases, the software can be often tightly integrated with the hardware. To deploy a new network service, new software generally must be created and tied to a new dedicated hardware device. Thus, product catalogs may be created based on deployed network services that have previously been created and/or offered by a provider or other entity. Furthermore, changing services and/or service components may require updating the software and/or the associated and tightly integrated hardware. Because the software often is hard coded for the dedicated software, such changes may not be trivial.